The Story of a Bad Boy and a Good Girl
by Children of Light
Summary: Her White Day was going perfectly. Mamoru had remembered the chocolates for Natsumi-chan, Ichinose-san had realised that calling Aki-chan was the least he could do, and as for Haruna... Well, with Kidou around, she couldn't do much. Anyways, it was perfect. Until he came along, ruined everything and broke her heart.
1. Broken Heart

**Requested by HachimitsuOukan.**

**Everything belongs to Level-5.**

* * *

Kudou Fuyuka skipped to school. She was unusually excited for the day. Why, you ask? Because today was White Day!

Now, usually Fuyuka dreaded this holiday, due to two simple reasons. One, she would often be presented with tons of gifts from the boys in her school, hence making her struggle to carry them all home and find a place to store them. Two, she would also receive many love confessions. And being the kind girl she is, she would always try her best to refuse them without hurting the other person. And trust me, that is a very hard feat to carry out, especially annually.

I mean, c'mon, who doesn't like Fuyuka, with her pretty face and innocent and kind personality?

But this year is different, for many reasons. Firstly, it's her first time celebrating White Day at Raimon Junior High. After the FFI, her father had taken up the job offer to coach Raimon's soccer team, hence she transferred at the beginning of the year. Secondly, she knew she wouldn't suffer as much as she did during the last few years, as she overheard her father 'kindly' warn the boys in the school to stay away from his dear daughter. Thirdly, she had given a certain someone chocolates which she had poured her soul into on Valentine's Day. Fourthly, she was expecting some back, especially since he hadn't rejected her gift the month before. Finally, that certain someone was visiting Raimon along with his school thanks to some arrangements done by Kidou.

No, it wasn't Sakuma. As friendly as he is, Sakuma had long been suspected of being homosexual. Of course, that wasn't true, but no one was willing to taking the risk.

No, it wasn't Genda either. The charming goalkeeper may be kind and sweet, but who would want to date a boy infamous for breaking many hearts? No way.

Yep, you guessed it. Fuyuka was in love with the one and only, Fudou Akio!

* * *

"Happy White Day, everyone!" Fuyuka greeted the other members of the soccer team. Endou immediately ran up to his childhood friend.

"Happy White Day, Fuyuppe! And, thank you so much for helping me!"

"You're welcome, Mamoru! Now be ready. Natsumi-chan should be arriving soon!"

Endou gave her his signature grin and she smiled back before walking up to Aki and Haruna.

That's right, Fuyuka had helped Endou pick out chocolate for Raimon Natsumi. Hopefully she accepts it!

"Hi, Fuyuka!" Aki and Haruna greeted her.

"Hello, Aki-chan, Haruna-chan!"

Fuyuka couldn't help but notice how often Aki glanced at her phone while sighing. The purple-haired girl giggle. If Ichinose had read the email she sent him, Aki should be receiving a call in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Ring!" Aki's handphone started ringing and the green-haired girl practically pounced on it. After seeing the caller ID, a smile appeared on Ai's face while she picked up the call.

"Hi, Ichinose-kun!" Aki left the clubhouse to chat with her American friend-and-hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend in peace.

Fuyuka's smiled dropped off her face when she heard a melancholic sigh leave Haruna's mouth.

"Everyone's receiving stuff except me!" the blue-haired girl whined.

'Should I tell her about that…?' Fuyuka pondered. 'That', of course being the message every boy in Raimon had received, whether it was a mobile message, an email, a letter in the post or a note stuck to their locker, telling them to 'Stay the hell away from Haruna or I'll use everything in my power to end you'.

'Probably not,' Fuyuka decided. She didn't want to start a war between the two siblings. Although she did enjoy playing matchmaker!

Kazemaru ran into the classroom.

"Guys! Teikoku is here!"

Everyone in the clubhouse all stood and ran out excitedly, including Fuyuka.

* * *

There he was. He hadn't changed at all. He still had that mohawk hairstyle and smirk. Fuyuka's heart was pounding against her chest when his eyes met hers.

Endou and Kidou ushered them into the school. The clubhouse, of course, was too small to hold all the students, but Endou's classroom was. And so, the soccer teams of both schools were hanging out in the classroom, having a crazy party.

Fuyuka greeted Sakuma and Genda, asked about their wellbeing and families and ignored Genda's flirting before looking around for Fudou. She saw, just in time, him and Haruna leaving the classroom together. Kidou hadn't noticed, too caught up in chatting with his friends. Curious, she followed them.

The duo went down multiple hallways before finally stopping in one that was, miraculously, empty. Fuyuka hid behind the corner of the wall and peeked at them, although she was too far to see what they were saying.

Fudou and Haruna exchanged words for a while. Finally Fudou pulled something out from his pocket and handed it to Haruna.

In horror, Fuyuka saw that it was a small white box with a pink ribbon tied around it.

"So that's how it is…" Fuyuka mumbled to herself.

She turned and ran away blindly, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**First chapter done! How was it, Hachimitsu-san? I'll (hopefully) upload the second chapter tomorrow. I'm not sure whether it will be the finale or whether there will be a third chapter, though. I guess I'll see when I finish writing the second chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


	2. Fixing Things

**Requested by HachimitsuOukan.**

**Everything belongs to Level-5.**

* * *

"Fuyuka!" Haruna gasped and pointed towards the corner. Fudou spun around and saw purple hair fluttering away. He immediately identified who it was and swore. Of all dumb ideas, this really took the cake.

"I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm a damn idiot!" he swore to himself as he ran after her. Haruna stared at the box in her hand, unsure about what to do. She finally decided on keeping the box in her bag and waiting for Fudou to explain to Fuyuka.

When she went back to the classroom, she was cornered by Genda and Sakuma.

"Haruna, what's going on?!"

"First you and Fudou go off to who knows where."

"Then Fuyuka chases after you two."

"Next thing we know, she's running past the classroom crying."

"And then Fudou that moron comes running by too."

"What the hell?!"

By this time, Kidou had also noticed the commotion. He went up to the group.

"What's happening?"

Haruna stared at the three Teikoku students and sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Fuyuka! Wait up!"

Hearing Fudou call her name only made Fuyuka ran faster. Unfortunately for her, Fudou was a trained soccer player. Thus, he had more speed and stamina than her. He caught up to her in no time at all.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"Fuyuka! Dammit calm down!"

Fuyuka flinched as he yelled at her.

"I-I'm sorry…" She turned her head to the side and bit her lip

Fudou immediately felt guilty and let go of her wrist.

"S-Sorry…"

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before Fuyuka timidly spoke up.

"W-Why did you chase after me…?"

"Well, I saw you run off all of a sudden, so…"

Fuyuka looked down, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Why didn't you reject me…?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you reject me on Valentine's Day?! At least I could have moved on! But now, you made me get my hopes up! I thought you really did like me!" Fuyuka repeated, her voice louder.

Fudou was stunned. "But I…"

Fuyuka sighed. "It doesn't matter now. Go back to Haruna. She's probably waiting for you." The purple haired girl turned and walked away. She glared at Fudou when she heard footsteps chasing after her again.

"_Don't _follow me." Her voice was harsh and cold.

Fudou could only stand there blinking, staring at the back of a completely different girl.

* * *

"Well, on Valentine's day, Fuyuka-chan gave Fudou-san a box of handmade chocolate. Fudou wanted to give her something today, but, as you all know, he's too embarrassed and arrogant to do so himself. So he asked me to help him pass them to her. But I guess Fuyuka-chan saw and misinterpreted it."

When Haruna finished her explanation, Sakuma facepalmed.

"That idiot!"

Kidou nodded his head in agreement.

"That was dumb, even by his standards."

Genda looked confused.

"Wait, did he make those himself?!"

Haruna laughed.

"Believe it or not, he did! He's quite the candy maker!"

Sakuma and Genda grinned at each other. They were so blackmailing him for this.

When Fudou slammed the classroom door open, though, the grins slid off their faces. Fudou had an aura of angry and hate surrounding him, making everyone except for Haruna, Sakuma, Genda and Kidou back away.

One could tell that something very wrong had happened.

Sakuma tentatively approached the other boy.

"Fudou…?"

"What?!" he snarled. Sakuma backed off. 'Okay, okay, geez…"

Kidou grabbed Fudou's shirt and pulled him outside.

"Hey! Let go off me, Goggles Freak!" Fudou swore at Kidou.

In the classroom, everyone else sweatdropped but slowly returned to whatever they were doing before. Sakuma and Genda shared a glance.

"We're going to check up on Fuyuka," they told Haruna. She nodded.

"Okay. I'll follow Onii-chan and Fudou-san."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Fuyuka. She was sitting at a café near to the school, staring melancholically at the cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Fuyuka!"

She turned, hearing her name being called multiple times. She smiled when she saw Sakuma and Genda.

"Hello, Sakuma-san, Genda-san."

The two boys sat at her table.

"Are you okay?" Genda asked.

After explaining that she was fine, Fuyuka asked them why they had looked for her. Sakuma was just about to tell her why Fudou had given Haruna a box of chocolates when Genda elbowed him. The look in the goalkeeper's eyes carried across his message clearly.

'Don't. Let Fudou explain by himself.'

Instead, Sakuma asked whether she would follow them back to the school.

"Sorry, Sakuma-san, but I want to be alone for a while."

The two boys stood up.

"Okay, then. But if you need anything, just call any one of us."

Fuyuka nodded and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Fudou, Kidou and Haruna…

"What the hell, Kidou?!"

"What happened with Fuyuka?" Kidou deadpanned. Haruna, who had joined her brother, almost laughed at her brother's tone.

"I have no idea what you're freaking talking about."

"Oh really?" Kidou raised his eyebrow, mockingly. Fudou's eyebrow twitched. The mohawk-boy was suddenly very tempted to punch Kidou's face in.

After a few moments of tension, Fudou broke.

"Okay! I'll tell you! I chased after her. But she suddenly went all cold and harsh on me!"

Haruna piped up. "Did you explain to her about the chocolates?"

"Uh…"

Haruna was annoyed.

"Did you even try to comfort her?! Did you tell her that you loved her?!"

Fudou took a few steps back. He reflected on Haruna's words for a while before slapping himself.

"I'm such a huge, freaking idiot!" he yelled.

Haruna passed him the box of chocolates. "Go get her!"

Fudou accepted the box with a nod and ran off to find the purple-haired girl.

The two siblings looked at each other.

"Hopefully it works out this time."

* * *

Fudou ran up to Sakuma, grabbed him by the shirt and yelled, "Where's Fuyuka?!" Sakuma, struggling to pry Fudou away from him, didn't answer. Fudou was about to punch him when Genda grabbed the angered boy's arm.

"For the love of…! Fudou, calm down! Let go of Sakuma! Fuyuka's at a nearby café, but I bet she wouldn't want to talk to you, especially when you're this mad!"

Fudou let go of Sakuma and took a few deep breaths.

"A café near the school?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

With that, Fudou ran off again.

Sakuma and Genda sighed.

"He better not screw up again."

* * *

**I suck at updating, don't I? So sorry, Hachimitsu-san! Anyways, one more chapter to go! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


	3. Finally Together

Fudou searched and searched, finally coming to a stop in front of the Touki Café. Why he didn't realise that she would be here, he didn't know. He remembered she had once mentioned to him that this café was her favourite. He really was an idiot.

He saw Fuyuka's signature purple hair and started to think about how to go around approaching her.

Wow, Fudou Akio, thinking?! Has the world come to an end?! Anyways, back to the story.

'Ah, screw it all,' Fudou sighed mentally. He went by the direct way.

He walked straight up to Fuyuka, sat down in front of her and took advantage of her shock to grab he wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"F-Fudou?!"

"Listen, Fuyuka, you will sit down and you won't run away. You will hear me out."

Fuyuka gulped and nodded her head. "O-Okay…"

"Good. Firstly, I was NOT giving chocolates to Haruna. Seriously. Even I'm not crazy enough to go against Kidou when it comes to his little sister. Anyways, they weren't meant for her. They were… They were…"

Dammit why couldn't he just spit it out?!

"They were meant for you…" Fudou's voice dropped by five volume levels at the last word.

"What?" Fuyuka tilted her head to the side, confused.

Fudou took a deep breath and thrust the box of chocolates to her. Fuyuka was utterly bewildered now.

"They were for you! I wanted Haruna to pass them to you cos I was a sorry excuse of a man and was too embarrassed to pass them to you myself!" Fudou blurted everything out in one breath. Both of them were blushing furiously.

"Fudou…"

The said boy looked away. She was surely going to reject him, right? After he screwed up so much…

"Thank you… So much… Fudou-kun…" Fudou's head snapped forward. Did he just hear that correctly?

Fuyuka was smiling at him, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Thank you…"

The two of them stood up in unison and Fuyuka tackled Fudou into a hug. Although slightly stunned, Fudou wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

The perfect moment was unfortunately broken with a loud cry of "FINALLY!" piercing through the air. The duo- and everyone else in the café- turned their attention towards the source of the noise.

AKA a group of four students consisting of one blue-haired female, one guy with goggles and dreadlocks, another with markings on his face and hair reminiscent of a lion's mane and a final guy with long hair and an eye-patch.

"That moron didn't screw up again!"

"Hey! Shut up, Genda!"

By now, the other people in the café had either lost interest or were rather amused at the scene they were watching.

"L-Let's get back to the school. Everyone's watching," Fuyuka mumbled.

And so, the group of six made their way back to Raimon, with Haruna pestering Fuyuka for details while Fudou furiously defended against teasing from the other guys.

* * *

When they made it back, Haruna was sure to get _everyone _to know of the latest budding romance. In other words, she screamed "Fudou and Fuyuka are together!" at the top of her lungs.

"H-Haruna!" Fuyuka was red enough to put Natsumi's hair to shame. Speaking of the other managers, the two girls immediately ran up to them and were just about as excited as Haruna.

"Congratulations, Fuyuka! You're always helping us with our relationships, it's about time you entered one yourself!"

At those words, Fuyuka looked at Natsumi and Aki, shocked.

"How…?"

Natsumi grinned.

"Oh come on. Did you really expect me to believe that Endou was able to choose those chocolates for me all by himself? I'd be surprised if he even remembered what White Day was about!"

"Ichinose-kun told me. You were the one that reminded him to call me, right? They don't have White Day in America."

Haruna then turned to Fuyuka with a horrified look.

"Fuyuka-chan! You played matchmaker for Natsumi-chan and Aki-chan, but not for me?"

Fuyuka smiled at Haruna.

"Sorry, Haruna-chan, but it's not my fault! Kidou refused to let me pair you up with anyone!"

"EH?!" Haruna glared at her brother who was trying his best to look innocent.

Needless to say, he failed miserably. If looks could kill, Kidou would be a pile of ashes on the ground.

"Onii-chan! How could you?!" It was a rather amusing sight for the Teikoku and Raimon students. After all, it's not every day that you see a piping mad Haruna chasing Kidou around the classroom.

At that moment, Narukami Kenya, who had taken off his headphones amidst the chaos, yelled at Fudou.

"Hey, did you even kiss her?!"

The entire classroom was silenced as they all turned towards the purple-haired midfielder. Their expressions spoke volumes.

Narukami put his hands up defensively.

"Hey! It's the least he could do! I mean, it always happens in Korean dramas!"

And so, everyone learned that Narukami Kenya, midfielder for Teikoku, was a fan of Korean drama serials.

"But you're right… We were following them the entire time and all he did was return her hug!" Sakuma accused.

"Hey! Wait a minute… You guys were following me?!" Fudou's jaw dropped to the ground.

By now, most of the children in the classroom were chanting in unison.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Fudou, quite overwhelmed, grabbed Fuyuka's face and crashed his lips onto hers. When they parted, both were as red as tomatoes and the classroom erupted into cheers.

Fudou was glaring at the ceiling while Fuyuka giggled softly. When he looked at her, she smiled gently and slipped her hand into his.

Only Fuyuka saw the small smirk tugging at his lips.

* * *

- Extended Ending –

The couple was perfectly fine with just standing together while the others were partying.

Unfortunately, a loud, booming voice hushed everyone.

"What is going on in here?!"

The students of Raimon all gulped as they slowly turned to the open doorway, where a _very _angry Kudou-kantoku was glaring bloody murder at them.

Specifically at Fudou.

"Oh shit!"

Fudou could only pray as Kidou patted him on the back.

"Rest in peace, Fudou."

* * *

**I am finally done with this! I hope you liked it, Hachimitsu-san! And about that extended ending, well, I realised that in the beginning I wrote about Kudou being protective of his daughter, so I thought might as well connect to it here.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


End file.
